A Dagger Is A Rude Way To Go
by LovelyLion.2013
Summary: <html><head></head>I was bored...and in a bad mood...It's sad...there's a near death experience but...in the end it's ok...ya it's a'ight I guess</html>


_**A/N: You know, I'm bored with all this lovey dovey stuff so you know what? I'm gonna make someone kill someone...yaaaa...If that doesn't show that I'm in a bad mood then I don't know what will...Well, enjoy! :)**_

"Harry!" _Draco called after the man who had decided to run away from him._

_Draco searched and searched, but he just couldn't find Harry. _

_Draco had been searching for most of the afternoon when he saw raven hair run by him. He was on the prowl again. He finally caught up to Harry and grabbed him by the arm._

"Harry, why do you keep running off?"

"Becuase, I don't want to hurt you." _Harry said sadly._

"Wha...? Why would you hurt me? What did I do?" _Draco said questioningly._

"It's not my choice. I can't tell you. I'm sorry." _With that Harry ran off again, trying his best not to sink the dagger he had in his hand into Draco's heart as he had been told to do. Harry was currently under the Imperious spell. Harry truly did love Draco and he never wanted to hurt him, therefore, he decided it was best to keep running away from him. Every time Harry would find a good place to hide and keep himself locked in somewhere to stay away from Draco, Draco found him, destroying his plans not to hurt him. Harry was currently running in the direction of the forest just outside of Hogwarts. He was trying his best to avoid hurting Draco. His legs were close to giving out from all the running. It felt like he was trying to run through sand. His legs couldn't fight the imperious spell much longer, but he was going to fight until he had no strength to fight anymore. He couldn't hurt Draco._

_5 hours later..._

"Harry!" _Draco called after the man destined to be his destroyer._

_'Oh my god, he found me! I can't fight it much longer! He's...he's gonna die...I can't...I can't save him' Harry thought as he stared at the blonde haired man running towards him._

_Draco ran up to Harry and fell to his knees beside him._

"Harry, please, tell me what I did wrong. I'll do anything to make you happy. Please, don't be angry with me." _Draco said in a worried voice._

"You...you didn't do anything wrong, Draco. Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me...promise me that no matter what I say or do you'll keep running."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you. I just need you to run...and not stop...can you do that?"

"I...I don't know, Harry." _Draco said, unsure._

"Promise me..." _Harry said desperately._

_Draco wasn't sure what Harry meant, but he knew that Harry needed him to run. It seemed as though his life depended on it._

"Now?"

"The sooner the better."

_Draco stood up and gave Harry one last glance before turning to run._

"Draco! Wait!" _Harry shouted at the blonde man running away from him._

_Draco turned around and came back to Harry's side._

"What is it, Harry?" _Draco asked, kneeling by his side._

"Kiss me, Draco. This will probably...be your last chance to..."

"What do you mean?"

"Just kiss me...please." _Harry said, nearly in tears._

_Draco looked worried, but when he kissed Harry, he almost started crying. Harry clung to him as if the world was about to end. In a way, it was, but Draco didn't know about that...until it was too late. _

_'I...I can't fight it anymore...but I...I can't...I can't kill him...I love him...' Harry thought as he kissed Draco desperately. _

_"I love you, Draco," Harry said as he lifted his hand that held a dagger._

_"I love you too, Harry."_

_Harry was fighting as hard as he could to keep the dagger away from Draco, but he had hardly any strength left. He knew that this was going to be the last moments he had with Draco._

_"Draco, do you know how to remove an Imperious spell," Harry asked the man he was trying not to hurt._

_"Not really. All I know is that it takes very strong spells to remove it."_

_"Do you know any?" Harry said, his eyes closed tightly shut._

_"Only one."_

_"You need to say it. Now...please..." Harry said desperately. _

_A/N: I really don't know any spells that can remove the Imperious spell so...I'm just gonna make one up..._

_"Imperaticus," Draco said, pointing his wand at Harry._

_Harry could feel the Imperious spell lifting from his body. Some of his strength had returned as well. _

_Harry wrapped his arms around Draco after dropping the dagger._

_"Thank you! Thank you sooooo much!"_

_Harry clung to Draco, so grateful that Draco was safe._

_"Harry, who put that spell on you? And why did you have a dagger? Wait...that's why you told me to run! Who put that spell on you?" Draco said frantically._

_"Your father..." _

_A/N: So, that's the end. It's kinda a cliffie and it's a bad, mean, horrible, heart-wrenching story but...ya know...I was bored...and in a bad mood...but hey, atleast they were in love and Draco survived. I almost wrote that Harry stabbed Draco and then turned the same dagger on himself after he had cried his heart out but...I kinda felt sorry for em...I didn't have the heart to kill them off...I love them both too much..._


End file.
